Parallel generators are connected to supply power to a home, business, vehicle, or another entity. The parallel generators may be turned on in the event of a failure of the utility company. A parallel system of generators may also be the primary source of power, such as for example, in remote locations or in vehicles.
Parallel generators offer numerous advantages over single generators. The redundancy of parallel generators provides a system with consistency and reliability. If one of the parallel generators malfunctions, the load is redistributed to the other generators immediately. The redundancy also allows maintenance and repair at one of the generators without disrupting the supply from the paralleled generators. A system of parallel generators may be expanded incrementally as needs of the system increase.
The parallel system of generators may be connected to a bus. If any of the generators are connected in error, the generators may malfunction, create a hazard, or be irreparably damaged.